bioshockinfiniteguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Comstock Center Rooftops
The Comstock Center Rooftops is less about the Comstock Center and more about the rooftops (and the Sky Hook and Sky Rail Tutorials) than anything else. While Booker can get a few more neat items here (your first Machine Gun and some Infusions), your goal is to reach an airship to Monument Island. In the tavern, get the magnetic repulsion potion from Madame Lutece. This adds the Shield, giving Booker a regenerative portion of "health". While the shield regenerates, his health does not (much like Halo: Combat Evolved). LANSDOWNE RESIDENCE LOCKED CHEST Head outside and get the freight hooks tutorial (with the Sky Hook) and grabbing a machinegun from the sucker on patrol. You may notice that with the next residence, there is a locked chest in the bedroom. You need to find the key at the Fraternal Order of the Raven. Causing an alarm at the next house (the one with the looms) will summon a few guards. You may want to do that and funnel everyone down a narrow killzone. What worked for Terrorist Hunts in Rainbow Six Vegas will work here, albeit with different hardware. Head outside once you've cleared the building of hostiles. FRATERNAL ORDER OF THE RAVEN The Fraternal Order of the Raven is a totally misleading name, because they attack with crows. Search the base, kill some cultists, and take everything not nailed to the floor. Note that you can backtrack past the freight hooks to the Lansdowne Residence even from here. GET THE CHEST KEY (OPTIONAL) When you clear out the main hall of enemies, Booker can investigate the altar. It's a good idea to do so, since it has the key needed to unlock the chest back in the Lansdowne Residence. INFUSION 001 At the Fraternal Order of the Raven's main chapel, look for a phial of infusion the main altar, right next to the key to the Lansdowne Residence chest. INFUSION 002 Locate the key at the Fraternal Order of the Raven's main chapel (under the Infusion bottle). Take the key back to the Lansdowne Residence (backtrack) and open the locked chest for this Infusion bottle. MURDER OF CROWS VIGOR In the large meeting room with the projector, push aside the bookshelf for a piece of gear. As mentioned before, the "Order of the Raven" is more like some esoteric order of the crow. The Crow enemy is vulnerable to Devil's Kiss, but teleports through your shots when it moves. It's best to hold the vigor button to create a nesting of fire traps, and lure the dumb sum'bitch onto them. Once set alight, you can follow up with a regular Devil's Kiss attack and as many bullets as you can afford to splurge. After defeating the Crow, Booker will exit the Fraternity's hall. Near the exit is a non-functional vending machine with a random piece of Gear. Gear boosts your abilities, and you may wear four of them (Hats, Shirts, Trousers, and Boots) at once. Before leaving, be sure to have picked up the key and unlock the chest back in the Lansdowne Residence - you ain't coming back. Exit the fraternity hall. Category:Walkthrough